BET
by AtsuiKAI burnmeh 107
Summary: Lucy is the weakest member of team natsu that's what they thought, but what will happen if one day a certain blond mage appeared in Fairytail saying she will take their nakama lucy away and that she is from the future will natsu be able to stop her?
1. Chapter 1

**BET **  
By:AtsuiKAI burnmeh 107  
**CHAPTER 1 **  
RAWR! This is my first story i suck at summary/grammar so please forgive me guys.

**Disclaimer:** this shitty writer does not own fairytail if she does ill definately rip her to fuckin pieces for making my eye brows metal!

It was a normal day at Fairy tai-  
Nooooooo! Lucy cried as she run in circles for her dear life natsu's chasing her! she's pretty sure what will happen if that idiot catched her.

I DONT WANNA DIE!

"Fight me! Lushii stop running!" He shouted as he run chasing the poor celestial mage.  
Desperate for escape lucy hid behind gray who is currently eating his Iced chicken and being stared at by juvia he doesn't care anymore.  
"Gray-sama No!" juvia's cry the thought of lucy hugging from behind her gray sama kills her but heck lucy's just hidding behind gray Not hugging gray behind.

"Move Snow gay!" natsu pointed gray while his feet at the table.

" what do you want flame brain?" gray asked in an irritated tone.  
" lucy's hidding behind you! "  
" huh? So what? Jealous?"  
" Fight me lucy!" natsu shouted his fist on fire! Making lucy jolt in fear she's going to be toast!  
" i dont want to! Ill definately lose to you in just one blow natsu!" lucy answered back still behind gray trying to ignore all the death glares she's recieving from a certain blue haired water mage.

" What the heck! You want lucy to fight you? Are you stupid she's weak! " gray stood glaring at natsu.

" You wanna fight! Then fight me! Dont go bullying the weak!" gray strip as he taunt the fire mage who's currently picking his nos- eh?  
" nah i don't wanna... i promised lucy ill train her since she's so weak "  
"Aye! Lucy is so weak it makes me want to cry " (what an irony..) happy added as he wipe his tear with fish.  
" train her by fighting her? You'll just kill her! bastard. " gray massage his temples.

" Yup! " lucy nodded.  
" no matter how hard you train she'll still be weak! " gray declared.  
" What?!" lucy shouted.  
"BEING WEAK IS NOT MANLY! "  
"Shut up elfman lucy's not a man! " one shouted  
" lucy's a woman so its okay for her to be weak!" another one added

" NO! " A loud voice echoed in the whole guild making everyone tremble in fear. Gray jumped behind juvia,natsu hid under the table both mages were shaking in fear maybe because that voice...that horrible voice was from the red haired requip mage the strongest woman in fairy tail known as Titania.  
" Being a woman is not an excuse for one to be weak " erza said in a dignified tone everyone fell silent.

"ara welcome back erza." the beautiful white haired mage greeted her with a warm smile on her face as usual.

" what is this commotion all about? " erza questioned as she head towards the bar counter, mira already prepared a strawberry cake for her.  
"well you see natsu and gray were arguing about lucy being weak." mira answered back with a smile.  
Erza sigh" lucy is not weak she's just lacking of strength "  
" doesnt that mean she is weak? " gray mummbled hoping erza wouldn't hear.  
" dunno " natsu answered not really caring.  
" Shut up you two! No matter how weak lucy is we must not tell her! " erza declared before taking a bite on her strawberry cake.  
"what the hell, you just said... she really IS weak " gray deadpanned

" but ano...Lucy's here ..." lisana sweat drop at the titania the red haired mage didn't know that lucy is around.  
"o-oh..." erza look behind her in horror to see her nakama lucy depressed.  
" luc- it- I!" she shout waving her hands in panic  
"no its okay erza.. " lucy smiled at her but the hurt in her eyes is visible.  
"Yeah no big deal " Natsu waved his hand not caring for what lucy feel that damn idiot can't read the mood well thats our natsu for you.  
"Oi!" but gray's different he knows when to kid lucy and not and he knew this is not the right time to rub to her face that she's weak.

BAAAAAM!  
A sudden sound shock the whole guild someone sent the guild doors flying!  
"WHO-" elfman said but suddenly fell silent on what he saw while droy who's peacefully eating is smashed by one of the doors making jet laugh his ass off .

Everyone was shocked on what they saw including jet all of their eyes were like soccer as they stare at the image standing in the door way no one can see the face of the penetrator the one who blew there guild doors, his wearing a long black robe face covered with a hood.

Natsu step forward lucy, covering her up just in case the stranger make a funny move and try to kidnap lucy well fuck that happens alot right?

"*sniff *sniff..." Natsu's pretty sure this guy smells familiar his power is overwhelming he could smell it his power is as strong as that old man gildarts, ofcourse everyone can tell that too not that they can smell him but because of his strong aura that's why they're all shocked.

" Who are you?! " erza stepped forward without a single trace of fear.  
the stranger did not answer instead it called someone else's name.  
"natsu..." the whole guild turn to face Natsu.

natsu becamed puzzled man he has brains he can be puzzled sometimes too. he never met this guy before but maybe... maybe he's the guy he and happy stole fish from or the guy who he "accidentaly" pushed off the river when he and happy were having a whos-the- fastest-between-us contest or the guy he "accidentaly again" punched because he thought it was gray...or the Gu-

"NATSU!" Lucy called out making natsu snap back to reality just in time he saw erza fell unconscious while the other guild members fly away what? are they all trying to be happy?  
gajeel grabbed levy and made an iron wall droy's laughing jet's in a barrel he ran too fast and somehow ended in there, elfman was hugging evergreen tight covering her from all the flying things that was thrown cana's cursing jet for her wasted booz reedo is trying to make a portrait of the scene while gray is making an ice make shield with the help of juvia which was weird since she's not fan girling at the moment over grays nakedness wendy and charla together with lisana and romeo were hidding behind the counter, While on the s mage floor laxus was sleeping on mirajanes lap...EHHH? wait WHAT?! When did they...

"w-What happaned?!" natsu asked in shocked.  
"n-natsu that guy is strong! lucy said as she dodge some flying things mostly people towards her.  
" WHO THE FUCK IS THAT SALAMANDER!"  
Gajeel shouted  
"c-calm down gajeel" levy said, lily's beside her sleeping soundly in a Futon the black exceed doesnt care that much he got used to the everyday brawl at the guild so he can sleep soundly even in times like this.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Natsu shout back he and lucy hidding behind a table.  
"THE HELL HE JUST CALLED YOU'RE NAME FLAME BRAIN! " gray shouted back while he and juvia hid behind his ice make shield.

FINALLY someone caught the man off guard and pulled (actually it's an accident) his hood down revealing his face

Everyone suddenly froze on what they're doing cana drop her barrel mira quikly stand to get a good look making laxus fall on the ground and hit his head waking him up gray was frozen juvia cried gajeel jawdrop together with levy natsu and happy had a horrified face as if they had eaten a bad fish and gray's poop  
Elfman blush also wakaba and macao evergreen's eye glasses cracked

Its...

ITS!

End of chapter 1

Gray: seriously you should stop writting.  
Levy: Dont be mean!  
Gajeel:just shoot your self wanna be.  
Natsu: hmm..i think its awesome!  
All : WHAT?!  
Lucy: You read?!  
Natsu: no.  
Lisana: then why did you say its awesome natsu?  
Happy: Aye!  
Natsu: I used it for furnace.* lights some papers

Me:*dies  
Erza: This story has come to an end.  
Lucy:** IDIOT YOU JUST BURNED THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**(A/N:)** So im back phew... I had to rewrite this chapter and YES I'am evil i like/LOVE lucy being called weak but not to the point that lucy getting kicked out in fairy tail because of that it breaks my fragile heart o_o... ANYWAYS sorry guys for the cliff hanger and thanks for the Follows favorites and reviews :DDD love ya'll

Levy: Previously on fairy tail..

Everyone was frozen and the others are in great state of shock, cana dropped her barrel,mira quickly stand to get a good look while laxus who's sleeping soundly on mira's lap fell on the ground and hit his head waking him up, gray sweat-drop juvia cried shouting "Juvia doesn't want to lose!" gajeel jaw-drop together with levy, natsu and happy had a horrified face as if they had eaten a bad fish and gray's poop,

Elfman blushed wakaba and macao had a nosebleed, evergreen's eye glasses cracked.

Its...

**ITS!**

* * *

Gajeel: i thought this chick died? Why is there chapter 2?

Evergreen: it's because i haven't done my appearance yet! this story needs more EVERGREEN!

Wendy: ano.. Evergreen san, you just appeared on the first chapter.. Elfman san was hugging you..*blush*

Evergreen:Huh?! *looks for the author * HOW DARE YOU! Don't partner me with that wild man!

Gray: maybe wendy healed her.

Natsu:autho? Author what was that again?

Lucy: author She's the one who wrote this story

Natsu: WHAT? HE IS A WOMAN?!

All: *facepalm*

Lisana: natsu don't use "HE"

Erza: the universe is a vast place...

Lucy: err...uh.. Erza what are you reading?

Erza: "Guidelines on How to make a baby "...i see this is hard to understand Where can i get this stick looking thing? Called Pe-

Lucy: STOP RIGHT THERE! this is a rated T fanfic! Not M

Gray: how The hell does universe connected to that?

Levy : ano... shouldn't you be asking her why is she reading that?

Juvia: me and gray-sama.. 30 kids? *faints*

Laxus: just start the damn story already!

*cheers*

Disclaimer: Fairytailbelongstomashimahiroanditscharacters. Lushii! lets go on a mission!

Lucy: Natsu! Say it properly!

* * *

Erza just regain her consciousness and this is what she sees?just how long had she been asleep. She blinked again and again. she moved her gaze to the person standing in front of her from head to toe its unbelievable a complete replica of lucy is standing in front of her! though she can tell the differences between the two that this woman is the refined version of her nakama her chest is much bigger than lucy and her hair is much longer no ponytails. her eyes were like daggers it can pierce mentally its opponent and nothing to compare with Lucy's brownish girly eyes but still her whole body and face is similar in a creepy way to their celestial mage.

"Who the heck!.. "Gray shouted his getting creep out! hell her nakama has a doppler ganger gemini doesn't look like this chick! Who wouldn't get fuck out of their minds its not like lucy's mongoloid or something right? Its just impossible and the thought of him asking her about that, was like telling erza you just pissed on her cake he doesn't want his balls to got cutted.

" I KNEW IT LUCY HAS A LOVER! She came for you lucy! " happy exclaimed , his paws covering his blushing cheeks.

"NO!" Lucy vein popped.

Natsu shook his head." no happy,look! this woman looks exactly like lucy " natsu scratched the back of his head tilting it left to right."hmm.."

"EXACTLY!" lucy groaned.

Natsu faced the woman

" hmm.. so you're lucy's daughter." Natsu nodded while rubbing his imaginary bear.

"YOU IDIOT! " lucy blushed.

"great mind Pinky you think she's lucy's daughter? Can't you tell this woman looks older..

" Right! Yeah gray tell him " lucy face-palmed.

"And sexier than lucy"

"WHAT?!"

"geez, lucy you're so noisy " natsu said while picking his nose.

"Aye! sir" happy nodded.

"why? WHY? ...does Gray sama want lucy to be the mother of his kids? " juvia cried.

"BUT JUVIA COULD DO BETTER!"

"NO!" both lucy and gray shout in unison.

" You're bunny girl from future. " gajeel decided to interrupt the senseless conversation.

" that make sense " erza nodded with a convince look.

levy sweat-drop she's starting to think gajeel has nicknames for everyone.

" Yes i'am I'm lucy hearthphilia 10 years from now " the woman answered back looking at gajeel and levy then smiled.

"e-EH!" everyone said in chorus.

" ill be taking lucy "

" come " she stretch her hand offering it to lucy there's a small blush on her face its unnoticeable but not to Mira.

"why don't you spend your night here " mirai suggested its intriguing what made the future lucy blush...eh? Maybe about love or a lovers quarell..Maybe she and natsu already...KYAA! But before mira completely drift to her fantasies and never come back the woman interrupted her thoughts she seemed to know what mira's thinking she knows her very well specially when she is fangirling.

" i cant, im running out of time " the woman replied.

"Ugh" lucy suddenly fell asleep and was caught by the woman.

everything was so fast that natsu didn't realize what happened until lucy fell down and was on the shoulder of the woman lucy was put to sleep!

" LUCY! " natsu was about to attack the woman but a sharp hit on the stomach sent him flying to the other side of the guild making a crater on the wall where he hit.

He landed on one of the barrels on the side of the guild.

"NOT MY BARRELS NATSU!" Cana shout.

"natsu your stubbornness will not work on me."

" Where are you taking lucy! " natsu stand and fixed his scarf. that blow gave him a few scratches and an awesome fast flash back of his childhood memories damn this future lucy is strong he growled.

" You can never win against me " the woman said with assurance, her hand on her waist and the other one to lucy who's on her shoulder unconscious.

" I thought I'd go easy on you since you look like lushii " natsu grinned as he brush his nose.

* * *

**After 10 minutes**

* * *

"OTOKO!" Elfman shout while Crying bullets.

" I... I cant believe this." levy said in horror

" that Natsu... his..!" Gray blinked.

" getting beat up by the cheer leader" gajeel smirked the iron dragon slayer is totally enjoying this .

(A/N: let's just call future lucy mirai okay i know i suck at names mirai means future in Japanese)

Even though its only been 10 minutes natsu was covered with bruises all over he even spat blood, crashed again and again on the walls making tons of craters this will surely make Master macarov cry his eyes out. but still he didn't even made the woman move on her spot she was just standing there the whole freak'in time blocking all the attacks of the dragon slayer as if it were nothing and what's pissing him most is that she's lucy right? A celestial spirit mage and yet she can beat... Ahem.. No, block natsu without even summoning her celestial spirits but he thought it was strange she seems to hold a grudge against him what the hell... he can feel it but he also feel that this woman she's restraining her whole power so that he wouldn't get any severe injury at least.

nastu jump high aiming for the head of the woman with a drop kick,she dodge it by tilting her head to the side and grab natsu's scarf tightly and pound him hard once on the floor.

but we know natsu isn't the type to give up easily right? he sat blood dripping down to his face but he ignored it and he again stand woobly focusing his fading sight at the woman.

levy looked back and fort to natsu and the woman it was strange to see her nakama fighting. specially natsu fighting lucy,she knows that this woman is not the lucy who is natsu always with, that she is the lucy from the future she knitted here eyebrows thinking what could be the possible reason why is lucy (A/N:mirai) acting like this. just like her, mira is also wondering. looking at those two, mirai and natsu, you can see the coldness in mirai's eyes did the future natsu screwed up with her? or did they had a quarrel? then lucy turned back to the past to have a revenge or bully the young natsu?

thoughts were circling to their minds.

'' just what the hell did you do pinky to the blondie?'' gajeel asked he doesn't give a damn shit about thinking. why make your brain bleed to a question that can never be answered unless you ask it directly?(its surprising from a tsundere)

''tch... thin can'' nastu growled he doesn't have enough energy to argue with the metal face.

he wipe his blood with his hand,after glaring for a few minutes to the woman, natsu disappeared the woman blink twice as soon as she blinked for the second time she saw natsu infront of her who was about to kick her life out he was so fast that the others thought he teleported or even disappeared!

she quickly place her hand against her face a that exact moment nastu's forehead is in reach she flicked her fingers which made natsu's head slam to the ground making another huge crater!

'' stop now! i didn't come here to kill you!'' mirai snap she had enough,she doesn't want to hurt natsu anymore even though she knew that this wouldn't kill the thick headed idiot.

" dammit! " natsu pound his fist on the floor his face covered with hair he knows that soon he'll be reaching his limit his legs were about to give up one more blow and he can't stand anymore but he must save lucy he's sure lucy can't live without him yeah! just who will be her personal heater? and who will save her from the bad guys who will be the one to eat her food on the fridge? and crash in her comfortable bed? and WHO WILL KIS-

" NATSU! " a sudden red haired mage shout gaining natsu's attention, just as he was about to look up to see who called his name he saw the woman (A/N:future lucy) right infront of him she grabbed natsu's hair and mummbled words more like an ancient spell which natsu didn't understand he might have an incredible hearing but what's the use of it if you can't understand what the hell she's saying! Great... her eyes starts to glow just what exactly is she going to do?!

'' LU CHAN STOP!'' levy cried she just figured out what mirai's about to do

she run as fast as she could just to stop mirai but something happened

"FOUND YOU!" The whole guild was devoured by a blinding red light after they heard a voice.

Almost Everyone but not levy shut their eyes unable to see who is the culprit of the blinding light levy wrote the word Eyeglasses and there she wear eyeglasses.

She gasped on what she saw she saw a man floating in the air with huge fire wings! it was beautiful but what caught her attention most is not the fire wings but the man who has it. levy can't see the mans face his facing the other direction opposite to levy, levy can only see his back he's wearing a same robe as hair was pink and pointy and a ponytail is holding his long hair on the back of his head he has 3 ear piercings on his left ear.

levy can also see mirai's reaction on the man. mirai stood there in shock as if she doesn't want to see the man right now that it is not a good timing. it seems they're arguing about something levy can't exactly tell since she can't see the face of the man,the man held mirai's free hand. she cant break free from the grip then that means that guy is strong! stronger than her!

"TENRYU NO... HOKOOO!" atlast! wendy shout blowing all the fire and light surrounding them by her dragon slayer magic The blinding light vanish. but As soon as they open they're Eye-

'' YO MINNA!'

The man greeted them with a HUGE grin on his face. it was a very familiar grin,only a certain mage could grin stupidly like that.

**end of chapter 2**

* * *

natsu: WHAT? LUCY'S STRONGER THAN ME?!

Happy: aye! you're her personal punchin bag on this chapter natsu.

gray:*laughs hard* you look so lame on this chapter pointy!

lucy: you! why did you made me so strong here YOUR STORY SHOULD MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY NOT SUFFER! he wont let this pass! *cries* my... appartment..my... LIFE!

Natsu: LUUUUUUCY FIGHT ME!

lucy: nooooooo!

juvia: NO! LUCY WILL FIGHT JUVIA FIRST!

levy: please review!

gajeel: just read the shit and get through with it

levy: please review!

gajeel: oi...

levy: please review!

gajeel: oi!

levy: please review!

gajeel: ARE YOU GOING TO REPEAT THAT FOREVER?!

levy: please review!

me: please review!

gajeel: im done here. *walks out*

**SORRY GUYS FOR THE CLIFF HANGER!**

**AND BTW THIS IS A COMEDY FAIRYTAIL FIC NOT DRAMA SO NO WORRIES**

**AND SORRY GUYS MY GRAMMAR SUCKS BIG TIME SO PLEASE BE GENTLE.**


End file.
